Infinant Gardians
by XXblackalienbloodXX
Summary: A girl named Jenny just moved to Germany with her mom after her dad died in a suspicious car crash and meats the boys of Tokio Hotel one day going to school
1. Chapter 1

Infinant Gardians Characters

**Alexandria Zimmerman**  
>Hair: dirty blond<br>Eyes: green  
>Piercings: ears<br>Age:29  
>Random facts: She beats her daughter Jenny,her husben died in a suspose car crash, shorter then Jenny,wears glasses<p>

**Annette Greene**  
>Hair: brownish<br>Eyes: grey  
>Piercings: nose,belly,ears, industrial<br>Age:14  
>Random facts: Annette lives in America with her mom, her best friend Jenny is her best friendsisster,she whants to be a exchange student and go to Germany so she can finnish out highschool with Jenny,loves bats,hates owls,Goth,enjoys cheese pickles,her dad beat her and her parents divorced he is now in jail, her power is spirit,loves Tokio hotel.

**Bill Kaulitz**  
>Hair: black<br>Eyes: brown  
>Piercings: tongue, eye brow<br>Age:15 Random facts: Tom's twin,father died,has a step father named Gorden,belives in love at first sight,his power is water, singer for Tokio Hotel

**David Zimmerman**  
>Hair: black<br>Eyes: brown  
>Piercings:none<br>Age:dead  
>Random facts: none just that hes dead<p>

**Georg Listing**  
>Hair: brown<br>Eyes: Green  
>Piercings:none<br>Age:17  
>Random facts: power is air,basses for Tokio Hotel,about to graduate highschool<p>

**Gordon**** Trumper**  
>Hair: brown<br>Eyes: brown  
>Piercings: none<br>Age:47 Random facts: taught Tom how to play guitar,likes to read science fiction

**Gustav Schafer**  
>Hair:blond<br>Eyes: brown  
>Piercings:none<br>Age:16  
>Random facts: power is earth,drummer for Tokio Hotel,<p>

**Jenny Zimmerman**  
>Hair: died black<br>Eyes: ice blue  
>Piercings: tongue,snakebites,ears<br>Age:15  
>Random facts: moved to Germany after her dad died,her power is water fire air earth and spirit,loves to draw,music is her life and soul,loves Tokio Hotel,wears glasses,her eyes are natraly brown but wears color contacts,wrights poetry,emoscene,loves dogs,

**Simon Kaulitz**  
>Hair: red<br>Eyes: brwon  
>Piercings:none<br>Age:43  
>Random facts: don't really have any<p>

**Tom Kaulitz**  
>Hair: sandy-brown<br>Eyes: brown  
>Piercings: lip(left side)<br>Age:15  
>Random facts: Bill's twin,father died,has a step father named Gorden,power is fire,guitarest for Tokio Hotel, 10 minutes older then Bill,loves to glote about that (being 10 minutes older)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jenny's P.O.V** _() = whispered just italics= German_

I sighed. Another school, in another town, in yet another country. Looking down at the arm warmers covering my past I think of the day when we had left America for good. We, meaning me and my mom, had gotten into a huge fight.  
>There, the last artical of clothing. I thought patting the box. My mom walked into my room and asked "Are you ready?" "Does it fucking look like I'm fucking ready?" I asked standing in the middle of my empty room. "Don't be a damn smartass about it! Just get your damn stuff in the car and shut it!" she yelled. I stared at her, well actually glared at her. "Maybe I don't fucking want to,<strong> <span>mother<span>**!" I yelled. Then she slapped me. "Don't you dare yell at me! And don't fucking cuss around me either!" " You do it, so why can't I?" I replied. "I can cuss 'cause I'm your mother and you have to do what I tell you, damnit! Now do as your told and get your ass out to the car, NOW!" she yelled "No... I don't whant to believe your my mother! You changed... you changed after dad died... you was a sweet careing mother but now you just a fucking BITCH!" I cryed out in pain as she slaped me again making me sit/fall on my bed "don't talk about your father! And I havn't changed!" She said before she left my room. I picked up my sutcase along with a small box. Then I walked out shutting the door with my foot.  
>The bus came to the next stop, julting me out of my thoughts, two boys got on and walked towards the back, where I was sitting alone. Someone poked my shoulder. I looked up to see the two boys staring at me. "<em>That's um our seat<em>." The black haired one said somewhat softly. "Then I guess I'll move." I said sort of annoyed. I stood up and sat up one seat on the other side of the bus. I could still feel them staring at me. That made me very annoyed, I tried to hold in my temper. Which wasn't wroking very well "Take a fucking picture it'll fucking last longer," I asid in English, without looking back. "_can you speak Germa_n?" the other kids with sandy-brown dreads asked, I glanced back "_Nein_," I said and turned back.

**Tom's P.O.V**

What's with that girl? I mean seriously. What the hell did we ever do to her? I thought to myself not even thinking to put up my walls around my minde. I don't kow Tom, I really don't know. I heard my twin brother say in my minde. Woah, when did you get here? I thought back, I've always been here dumbass, and plus you're thinking to load. He replied hitting me upside the head. "Tom? your staring, you're staring to low for comfort," I jerked my head to Bill and said, "_shut up will ya. (and she's hot anyways,)_" I said but whispered the last part. "I heard that. but thanks for the complament," the girl said. I looked at the back of her head. "what's your name anyways?" I asked couriously in English. "." My mouth hung open at what she said. "what was that for!" I asked, I heard her laught and continues to listen to what ever was playing on her Ipod.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill's P.O.V

I was laughing so hard. That was the first time any, and I mean ANY, girl has done THAT to him. It was fucking funny. "OW! what the hell?" I screamed as a sharp pain began to burn in my side. I looked to my right and saw Tom glaring daggers at me, and I could see the flames burning in his eyes. That's never a good thing, I mean we may be twins, but he's both older and stronger then I am. It's only on occasion when he scares me this much. I focased my self on the cooling sensation in my mind and sent it in Tom's direction. He cooled down both mentaly and physically. I'mglad too 'cause the bus was about to burts into flames, literally. "Tom...stay clam... ok? We don't need the bus to burts into flames," He visably shook his head and looked at me with sad eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I c-can't control it, you know that." he said horarsly. "yah, Tomi, I know, It's okay. As long as the bus doesn't explode." I said sofly "It's just strange that I can't controll it.. but you can." he replied with his head in his hands. "It'll be ok." I repleated while rubbing his back and glancing at the girl every now and then. Who is she? I thought to my self.

Jenny's P.O.V

I looked back and saw something I never thought I would see. The dreadlocked boy's eyes were pretty much on fire. I've only ever seen that once before, and it was my eyes. Without the two noticing I started to search the exposed skin for the mark. The infinity mark to be exact. I looked for a few seconds, and found it. The half circle that was forever imbeded in his upper arm. The one exactly like the one on the inside of my wrist. He's an Infanant Gardan which means his brother probably is one too. I wounder what ininity he has, I thought to my self. Wait, the fire in his eyes. "that means he has the infinity" fore fire then if the other calmed him down then... "then he has the infinity" for water, I thought to my syself and some out load. The brown dreaded kid poked me "why are you talking about infinitys?" my eyes widened. Oh,shit. I turned to face him. "What are you talking about? What are infinities?" I asked. I'm so glad my dad taught me how to lie in a situations like this. "You know what I'm talking about. You were speaking like you were so sure of yourself." he said again. "Bite me." I said and turned back around. "HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as I felt a sharp pain on my left ear. "You told me to bite you." he said "I didn't fucking mean it!" "well you didn't tell me." he smirked. Then I slapped him. Shit, this isn't good. My mark. It's shinning through the cloth on my arm. If I don't cool down then, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. He had slapped "Don't hit me bitch!: dreads yelled. That's it. I lost my temper right then and there. I heard glass shatter and i heard screaming. Just outside the bus was a forming tornando. I saw the boy's eyes widen as he looked from me to the tornado right outside the bus. I don't know why, but I started screaming sommands. "Everybody get off the bus and into the ditch!" at least I knew that much German. They all did what I said exactly. I looked back at the two boys. "I'll explain later. Just please do what I say. I'm pretty sure we all need to explain." I yelled over the powerful winds. They nodded and went out the door quickly with me on there heels. We ducked down in the dirch and waited for the tornando pass over us.

**The House of Night books gave my the idea to wright this story and that is why i'm uploading it here and this is my first story so don't hate **


	4. Chapter 4

Tom's P.O.V

Finaly the storms over. I thought and imediatly turned to look at that girl from the bus. "who are you? You never told me your name." I said. "Jenny Zimmerman. I'm from America,but my dad was German. Now who are you?" She replied looking at my upper arm. "Tom, Tom Kaulitz. This is my twin brother Bill," Bill waved at her with a small smile. "Hallo." "Okay, so what do you mean by we all need to explane," I asked. "I was meanin-" she was cut off by the voice of our bus driver. "_Alright everyone what's going to happen now is that I'm going to walk all of you home and make it clear to your parents what happened, and you are all going to stay home today_." Everyone started to cheer, but I ignored them. I needed to talk to Jenny. "_And I don't want anyone to talk while we're walking. Understand?_" the bus driver said. "Yes ma'am." we all said, but Jenny just looked plain confused. "she said that she's taking us home and we have to stay quiet." I whispered to her. She mouthes the words 'oh' and turned back towrards our bus driver. "Could you help translate for me pleas, I may be half German, but I can barly speak the language." she whispered back "Okay, I'll do that, but since you'll see where my house is I want you to come down after she takes you home." I told her. "You mean so I can explane?" she asked. "yah, 'cause we really need to talk about it." "Alright, I will."

Jenny's P.O.V

"_Hallo_?" my mom said from the doorway. "Hallo, I'm I am Jenny's bus driver." my mother looked at me "Jenny what did you do now?" she asked. "She didn't do anything it's just that the school bus got caught up in a tornadoe so I walked all of the students on it home." she explained. "oh, okay. Well thank you for bringing her home then." my mother said as she waved goodbye. After Mrs. Ragan left I started to walk up to my room when my mom called to me. "we're having a friend over for dinner. So changed and get ready 'cause they'll be here in about 30 minutes." "Alright mom." I called to her. Well I guess I'll have to wait to go over there. The doorbell rung from downstairs. "Jenny answer the door I'm trying to finish dinner!" my mom yelled. "Whatever." I said and walked down to answer the door. "Hallo?" I asked and my eyes widened when I saw who was standing there. But soon after I began to smiel. "oh Jenny. It's been forever since I've seen you." A man said "oh...I'm sorry... I don't know who you are," I said to the man "oh! may bad I forgot that you was only 2 when I last saw you," the man said thin added "my name is Gorden Trumper, Tom and Bill's step-father," he made hand gesters to the twins infront of them "Yeah... She know's Tom and Bill... she goes to school with them." Mrs. Trumper said. "But technically we didn't actually get to school." I replied. "That's true." Bill said. "Well why don't you all come in mom's still working on dinner. If you need anything, I'll be up in my room." I said turning towrds the stairs. "Jenny, why don't you take Tom and Bill with you?" Mrs. Trumper asked. "Sure." I said walking up the steps with Tom and Bill behind me


	5. Chapter 5

I justa want to say is that I'm not really wrighting this story on my own. My friend XxXSk8erGurlXxX is helping me but I came up with the story idea and I asked her if she would help me wright it, the point in this note is that I don't want to take credit in something I'm suspost to be sharing. And I don't know when the next chapter will be up I'm just lazy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tom's P.O.V

I was suprized when we got into Jenny's room, it wasn't like most girls room, this room had green flooring,a yellow celling,with purlpe,blue and red walls. She had posters of rock bands everywhere. One wall was completely covered and I could hardly see some of the posters 'cause there were so many. "woah..." I said amazed. "what?" she asked from her bed. "I thought your room would be... more girly." I replied looking around. I didn't notice when she walked up to me, I turned to where the bed was but Jenny was right in my face :uh?" I got out before she slapped me. "ow. of fuck!" my cheek started to sting, bad. "dude, Tom there a red hand pront on your cheek. It looks so funny." Bill laughed. "not funny Bill!" I sneered "cool it bro... I can feel the heat your jenerating." Bill said. I looked at him, he was about 10 feet away from me, after about 10 secounds looking at Bill I got drenched in water. Jenny burst out laughing "Bill! what the fuck!" I yelled. "I didn't do anything. You were waching me remember?" he replied. I turned towards Jenny, who was still laughing her ass off. "D-did you do that?" I asked slightly shacking from anger. She shook her head vigurously. "no...I didn't do it. How could I anyways?: she said. "Just face it, Jenny. We all know we're all infinites...: she sighed "ok...ok I done it," "well could I get a towel so I can dry off." I asked the cold water finally soked through my clothes and onto my skin "no... you don't need a towel," she said I looked at her confused and she sighed again "I'll dry you my self," she said and lifted her hands, I felt warm air blow tords me, I sighed, drying me and my clothes off. "uh...thanks," "WAIT!" Bill screamed "what?" me and Jenny said together "you just done air and water, I-" I stoped him "and fire" "air,water,AND fire...I thought you was spirit because me and Tom know two other kids that can do air and earth... (so that means)," BIll stoped talking

Jenny's P.O.V

I sat on my bed as Bill talked "so that means that I can controll all? Yeah I know that... And the thing is my best friend is spirit' I finished wright before "kids! Dinner!" The 6 of use sat around the tabel, I was sitting between Bill and Tom,then is was there step-father then there mom then my bitch of a mother. "so... why did you leave to America then come back without David?" Gorden asked. My mom hesitated a little then said "he thought it was a better place to live... then,then a few weeks ago David was in a crash," when she finished I was looking down at my lap. I felt Tom and Bill slip there hands into mine "Oh... I'm so sorry... but I don't think it was a crash," Gorden said and I looked up "what do you mean?" I asked drawing strength from Tom and Bill. "What I mean is that there are people that hunt down and kill us Infanant Gardian's," he said. My mom just looked at him "you mean he was murdered instead of the crash?" she had shock in her voice, he nodded and looked at me "Jenny ... if you don't minde me asking but what is your infinnity?" "well...its spirit...-" Gorden cut me off before I could finish "good good we know-" Tom held up his hanf "you didn't let her finish" he said. Gorden widen his eyes "yes I can controle all the elements," I said looking Gorden in the eyes "i should of known," he said and ran his had through his hair then added "water by how blue your eyes are, air by how your hair looks like its blowing,spirit by your self comfadent,earth by your sterdy body,fire by the way you always look like your glowing and your warming smile," I smiled I didn't know if that was all a complement or not. "Thanks, I think but my best friend i know back in America is spirit, "I said and took my hand back from the twins and took a sip of my drinke. I looked at my mom, she just had a blanke face as she ate. 


	7. Chapter 7

****** (A dream that night)******

I was standing on the side of a road. 5 or 6 guys where standing in the middle of the road, I looked around this was the road that my father had died on. I looked to my left and say my dad's car,I looked back at the men. They all had guns my dad's car got closer "NO DAD!" I screamed and sat up crying.

**Tom's P.O.V**

I was asleep when lightening flashed and thunder slipped out of the clouds. I looked out the window it was raining hard. Getting out of my bed as fast as I could I walked into Bill's room, he was all ready sitting up. "are you okay?" I asked"yeah I'm fine, the storm just woke me up why?" "well the only time it rains this hard is when you up set, so I just thought," I said. Then there was silence "Jenny" we both said "I'm going to see whats wrong," I said. Thankfully there was a tree right out side her window so I could get into her room. Opening the window I slid in, Jenny's bed was a mess with no body then I hear the water running in the bathroom. I knocked on the door "Jenny? It's Tom are you okay?"I asked softly. The water stopped running "y-yeah...I'll...uh be out in a minute," she said so I sat on the end of her bed,there was a black and red knife laying on the floor it had blood on the tip. About a minute or so later she finally came out,flipping the light off and snapping her fingers and a red pillar candle was lit. I noticed that she was wearing her arm warmers "do you always have those things on?" I asked. Jenny chuckled "whats up?" I asked "nothing...I-I just had a bad dream...that's all," she held on to her wrist as she sat next to me. Picking the knife off the floor and showed it to her "so this is nothing?" I said and gave her the knife. She looked at it and said nothing, I reached slowly for her left arm "can I look?" I asked. Jenny just looked away and didn't say anything so I took it that she didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly I started to take of the arm warmer, Jenny flinched a few times before I got it completely off. 4 drops of blood fell on her leg as I put the glove to the side, when I flipped her arm over it reviled 13 cuts two of which was steal bleeding. "Jenny...why?" I asked. As you can guess Jenny didn't say anything again. I called for my element fire and let it warm my hand "this is gonna sting," I warned as I grabbed her hand with my left and put my right over the cuts Jenny let out a hiss. Me and her sat there like that for a few minutes, then I took my hand away and let the element leave. Jenny looked at her new held wrist and started crying "hay hay...don't cry its okay," I said and pulled her into a hug "t-that's n-not i-it," she sobbed "then what is it?" I asked softly,stroking her black bed head "I-I saw it... in my dream... I was there...those hunters where there also...t-they killed my dad," she cried into my shirt. After about a few more minutes Jenny quieted, I looked and she was asleep "night Jenny," I said and kissed her forehead and blew out the candle. Bill was asleep when I walked in his room so I shook him awake "W-what? Tom? Whats up...what happened with jenny?" he asked sitting up. "she just had a bad dream about her dad...that's all," I said then added "I-I think I love her Bill," Bill looked at me "WHAT!" he almost screamed "shh yeah... I-I guess you guys call it that... I never had realized that her life was a piece of shit...but those few minutes helped a lot," I said and sat down on Bill's bed "wow Tomi...that's really sweet...but yes you like Jenny and I understand," he said. I hugged him "Thanks, Billa you always understand I never dough that," I said and stood up "that's what twins are for,we understand each other then other people,"he said, I smiled ans hut the door softly. Me and Bill both missed the bus so our mom had to bring us. But the funny thing about this was Bill didn't get to do his hair OR make-up.

**Jenny's P.O.V**

I ran to Tom when he got to his locker "Tom!" I screamed and jumped at him "why wasn't you on the buss! What happened?" I asked hugging him. He laughed "calm down calm down, we just missed the bus," Tom said. Then a thought dawned on me "wheres Bill?" I asked looking over his shoulder "I'm right here Jenny," Bill said from beside Tom. My eyes widen then I smiled "no wonder I had a feeling to bring my make-up,hair straightener,and hair spray," Bill smiled "thank you thank you!" he started jumping up and down. I grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to the bathrooms, Bill started to walk into the boys bathroom. I grabbed the back of his shirt "where the fuck do you think your going?" I asked stern;y "going into the bathroom," he said. I shook my head "if you go in there your gonna get laughed at...stay here," I said and walked into the girls room,to make sure no one was in there. I opened the door and pulled Bill in and locked it. "And if people see me come out of the GIRLS bathroom they sure ass hell will make fun of me," he said. I looked at him "do you want the make-up or not?" I asked "okay okay fine sorry." Bill said. Me and him walked into homeroom right as the bell rang. Tom walked up to us "who did the make-up and who did the hair because that's the fastest I've ever seen him ready that fast." he asked looking at Bill "she did my make-up and I did my hair." Bill said. Tom laughed and I looked at him "I shouldn't of asked...hes the only one that can do his hair right...but you did good too." Bill hugged me "that is the same thing I told her and when you have two experienced people it goes faster." I bit my lip to hide the perverted smile.  
><span><strong><br>Skipping class**

It was lunch time and I had just shut my locker when 4 girls cornered me They where all blond and barbie girl looking, but all of them where in a class of mine. "um...excesses me I uh sorta need to get to lunch," I said and took a step but the girl in the middle,her name was Alice, stopped me and pushed me back agents my locker "listen here you emo bitch, we don't like you and we don't like being friends with Tom and Bill, so you just need to leave them alone," Alice said "I can be friends with who ever I want," I said crossing my arms over my chest "you might not know this since you came from America, but Tom and Bill and tow other of there friends are famous and we," Alice made a gester whit her hand to her friends "all ready claim them," Alice said then took a step closer to me and grabbed a fist full of my shirt and picked me up. "And Tom is mine," she sneered and dropped me then they left laughing. I know they are famous, I thought to me self before a slid down to the floor. When I got into the lunchroom I sat heavily in a chair across Tom and Bill "Whats wrong?" they asked concerned "nothing...it's nothing," I said and looked down at my food. Tom banged his hand on the table making me look up and into his eyes "whats wrong?" he asked again, his eyes held the fire that me and Bill both feared. I looked at Bill, he had a pleading and sad look, I sighed "that Alice bitch and her barbie group , I was at my locker and we had a little 'talk'," I said and air quoted talk "that bitch!" Tom muttered and added "what did she say?" "ohhh she was telling me about how you two and Georg and Gustav are famous and that how her barbie group claim you 4," I said. Bill got a looked on his face "there's no time for that now I'm gonna have a talk with Alice now," Tom said reading Bill's thoughts


	9. Chapter 9

**Tom's P.O.V**

I was leaning up agents the wall after lunch waiting for Alice. After waiting about 2,3 minutes Alice final came out of the lunch room. "I'll see you guys later'" she said when she noticed I was alone, then walked up to me "hey Tomi,whats sup?" she said "don't act all innocent with me, what did you do to Jenny?" I asked "who's Jenny?" she asked looking like she didn't know who she was "stop acting like you don't know her!" I almost shouted but I did take a step towards her "OHHH! You mean that new emo bitch from America? Yeah! I told her that she needed to stay away from you," Alice said "why did you say that?" I asked. Alice didn't answer so I picked her up and pinned her against the wall "why?" I asked her again "CAUES! YOU'RE MINE! I'V HAD YOU CLAMED SINCE 4TH GRADE! AND I SEE HOW SHE LOOKS AT YOU!" Alice shouted. Alice flinched when I drooped her "if you ever go near her again I will harm you, my self!" I said before I walked away. Me and Bill was hanging out by our lockers waiting for the bell to ring. When Jenny came up to me and hugged me as tight as she could "I never did get the chance to say thank you for last night," she whispered in my ear. My heart fluttered as I smiled and hugged her back, A angry sound came down from the hall making us look. Alice was walking the other way. Do you want me to ask Jenny? I heard Bill ask in my head. Yes I do, I said.

**Jenny's P.O.V**

Bill slid into my seat when the bus started to leave the school "what up Bill? Tomi getting on your nerves?" I joked "no I just need to ask you something," he said "what?" I asked. Bill looked over his shoulder at Tom,who was looking out the window, " okay,what I need to ask you is... Do you like Tom?" he asked quietly. I looked at Bill then at Tom then back to Bill "maybe," I said "MAYBE! You said maybe! Hows maybe a answer! Its just a simple yes you no question!" Bill yelled at me, I laughed "calm your tits Bill...I'm joking... yes I do like him," I said. Bill laughed "did you just tell me to calm my tits?" he asked "yes calm your little tits," I said Bill laughed again "can I tell you something?" Bill asked "well DUH!" I said "Tom likes you to," Bill said. It was my turn to laugh "I see the way Tom looks at other girls I know he doesn't like me," I said "honey Tom's my twin, I can tell when Tom likes someone, and he really likes you he just does that to hide it," Bill said and I could tell that my eyes brighten when he smiled. I kicked the door shut with my foot, hmm-mm moms not home, I thought and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge

Jenny, I went out. I'll be back

-mom

I dumped my school stuff on the counter and started working on my homework. "fucking hell!" I cursed "I hate learning a new language," I added. I started a debate oh texting Tom or not, I grabbed my phone and texted him. 


End file.
